What do the following two equations represent? $-3x+3y = -2$ $-12x-12y = -2$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-3x+3y = -2$ $3y = 3x-2$ $y = 1x - \dfrac{2}{3}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-12x-12y = -2$ $-12y = 12x-2$ $y = -1x + \dfrac{1}{6}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.